Kidnapped
by Hope1234987
Summary: Lexi a 17 year old high school student who lives with her mom , sister , dad and uncle. Her uncle abuses her.. Her best friend Elena takes her to a senior party and finds something that she didn't want. She leaves..What happens when she gets kidnapped by Super hot , bad ass criminal Jason McCann? What will she do when she wakes up in his house? Will she fall or him or will he fall
1. Chapter 1

Lexi's_ POV _

My world..My names Lexi rae moore (I used lucy hale) I'm 18 years old Im in high school , I live with my mom Lynn She's 26 , My dad Ken He's 27 They had me at a young age. and I live with my sister Caroline She's 17. and then there's my uncle Mark Thats the part i hate. My uncle abused me since i was 6 but my parents dont know he told me if i said anything he'd kill me..So each day i hold my head up high and go on with my life.

_"Lexi?"_

_My mom said snapping me out of my thoughts_

_"Yeah sorry?" I replied back _

_" You have school in 20 Elena is downstairs waiting for you" she said and walked out_

Elena is my best friend. We do everything together. I stood up from my bed and went into my bathroom got undressed and jumped in the shower , After that i brushed my teeth and put my outfit on and then applied some makeup after I was done I went back into my bedroom and got my phone and went downstaries and saw elena and my mom on the couch

_"Im ready Lets go" i said too elena_

_"Okay bye Lynn thanks for talking with me" elena said , _

_I jump someone comes behind me "Have a good day at school Lexi" My uncle said. _

_I didnt say anything back i just walked outside as Elena followed behind me. I got inside her car and she got in the driver seat _

_"So theres a party tonight at Brandons and i told him we'd kinda go. pleaseee say yes lex! Its our senior year time to have fun ya know!" she said , I laughed at her and says " Your lucky i love you, ill go but im home by midnight elena!" she replied with an Okay. and she started the car and pulled out the drive way and off to school we go._

_I looked at my locker and i opened it getting my books for history class that starts in 5 minutes im glad its already 12:00 I had 2 classes before this. i put a peice of gum in my mouth for the road , next thing i know someone wraps there arms around my waist. "_

_Hello beautiful" he says ,_

did i metion I have a boyfriend his name is Alex Hes the same age as me. We have been going steady for maybe about 6 months , I turn around and i through my arms around his neck his hands go on my sides

_"Hey, we only have a few minutes" i said_

_"Its okay babe , Elena told me you decided to go to bradons party tonight. ill see you there " he smirks" _

_I guess this party is gonna happen.._

_" Yeah i guess you will, i have to go. I love you ill see you tonight" I said and i pressed my lips to his he puts his hands on my hips and he kissed back and the bell rings i pull away and he groans I laugh at his sillyness_

_" Im sorry ill see you tonight!" I kiss him one last time and run off to class._

_After history i go meet elena at lunch I grab a tray and go through the line i get some chicken with fries and some fruit , a coke on the side. I walk to mine and elena's normal table._

_" Hey hey girly!" i said putting my tray down. " Hey! how was class" She replied and laughed_

_. " Horrible! Mr. Rin gave me dention but guess what? Im not going"i said and took my seat _

_" Well okay then , and ill pick you up around 6 okay? Be ready dont make me wait like last night" she says in a serious voice_

_" Okay damn. ill be ready" I said , parties arent my thing but i do it because shes my best friend. "Better be" she said. I smiled and we ate lunch and i went to my last class of the day._

_After Elena dropped me off at my house and told me again to be ready at 6. i love her but shut up dang. I laughed at myself and walked u to my porch and unlocked the door ,No ones home. Yess.I went upstaris to my room and through my bookbag in the floor and jumped on my bed and looked at my phone _

**_From alex - hey babyy. i love you3 I cant wait to see you at the part:) wear something cutee:* Muahhh!:*(:_**

i smiled. I love him so much and his actions, its adorable.

**To alex -Hi i just got home(: im gonna go get ready since its almost 5, i will wear something cute(; Dont text back ill see you tonight if im late elenas gonna kill me!(: Love you:* Bye3**

i put my phone down and ut it on the charger , i got up and walked downstaries and went into the kitchen to get something to eat

"Lexi" i turned around and saw my uncle...Great...

" H-hey." i said. i hate him so much..

" Going out tonight?" he said, what does it matter?

"Yeah me and elena are going to a senior party tonight.. Ill be home by 12" i said

and i walked past him but he grabbed me by my arm" Lexi, if your not home by 12..you know what will happen. Your mom and dad are out of town and nicole is at her friendsfor the weekend.. be home at 12 i mean it"

i looked at him and nodded slowly and took my arm from him and ran upstaries shut my door and i locked it. i looked at the clock its 5:10,

"Fuck!" i said and ran to the bathroom and got my make up bag out. and did my make up and then put on my outfit by that time its already 5:50..

_i went into my room and got my phone._

**From elena - Im outsideeeecome on!(:**

I smiled and held my phone and went downstaries..

" Im leaving mark..ill be home at 12.."i said and I opened the door and elena was standing there "I said i was coming go go go."

i said. she just kept looking at me. She says "You look great lex!"

well...okay. "Thanks so do you" i said and i looked at her outfit "Thanks lex"she said and we walked to her car and we drove off to the partyyyyyy.

We arrived at the party at exsactly 6:15. I stepped out as well as elena. The music from the house blasted. Cars are everywhere.

"This party is gonna be awesome!"elena says and runs inside leaving me alone. "

"Great" i said to my myself and walked up to the house ,

i walked in and i saw possibly about 100 people. People was drinking and kissing, dancing. Wow

."Lexi you look great" I turned around and saw my friend Allen.

" Thanks ,Do you know where alex is?" i asked."Oh yea hes upstaries , he went to use to the bathroom" he said i nodded

and started walking up the steps i opened each bathroom. I opened the last door.. i couldnt believe my eyes.. "ALEX!'

i said and he turned to me "Its not what it looks like lexi!" he said.. He was kissing morgan.. his ex.. there shirtless.

" Just shut up! alex were over!'i said and ran down the staries. i ran over to elena " hey. Can i have a drink!?" i said and took a mixed drink and took a sip

" Damn lex slow down" she said. "lets dance" i said and i stood up on the table an started dancing swinging my hips from side to side. and started pulling my shirt up and held my head back taking another drink ,

people started looking at me and cheering " lexi! lexi lexi lexi!" i smiled and started dancing again "Lexi what the hell?!" i heard and looked down looking at alex

" Go away! were over! i hate you! i never wanna see you again!" i yelled at him and got off the table. Im drunk.. my head hurts.. Elena is drunk.. i walked over to elena

" Elena lets go i wanna go home its 11:30" i said

"Lexi its a party! have funn!" shes drunk.. she walked off and started drinking again. Fine ill walk home even if i am drunk. I ran through the people and went out of the house and ran down the drive way onto the road and started walking. Its dark and col im 8 miles from home..I have no clue where im going.. Huh.. I heard footsteps.. i turned around and i didnt see anyone " Hello..is someone there.."i said and looked around.. Nothing.. i started walking again.. next thing i know someone grabs me.. and covers my mouth..

_**I blacked**_ _**out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lexi's**__ POV_

My head hurts..last thing i remember was i blacked out..

I flittered my eyes open..I've never seen this place before.I felt i was on a bed..I sat up and looked around Ive never seen this place before this room is i dont know awkward..My head is pouding. "Ouch" I said to myself.

"Good your awake" i heard someone say. I turned around and saw a guy looks maybe 17 or 18..

"Who are you and why am i here?" i said looking at him. he looked back at me. This is so strange.

"Me baby? I'm Jason McCann and why you are here i cant tell you sorry sweetcheeks' He said. Sweetcheeks? that the best hes got?

"Well Jason McCann i dont want to be here i dont want to be around you and i dont want to even know you. Your a stranger who kidnapped me drug me hereto whereever this place is and wont tell me why? Wow smart move smartass" i said. who in the hell does he think he is?

"Umm? Fiesty. I know you , your names lexi. Your 17 and why your here is because im keeping you save from someone and that someone i cant tell you who. Sorry anyway , I dont want to know you either.I was asked to protect you and thats what im doing, i know you dont like the idea and i sure in hell dont like it. But i have too so weather you like it or not your here til otherwise. So im sure your hungry , why dont you get your ass up and come downstaries to eat." he says standing against the door frame. Is this really happening?

"Well , if im staying here. Rules. I want clothes because i cant stay in this. Two when i change your ass is out. Three. Dont come in unlessi say so. Now can i have something else to wear"i said looking at him he walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes.. Thats my size?

"Here , My guys went shopping and got you some clothes to wear but i really dont care about clothes or you or any of this. so stay out of my way and we will get along great. Okay? Ok. Get dressed and come down staries and ill tell you MY rules." he says then walks out.

"what a smartass" i said to myself. tthis cant be happening! i have got to find a way out. i stood up and walked over to the window, great theres nothing insite besides .i tried to open the window but it was bolted shut. "come on!" i said while trying to break the lock. i sigh and go to the bed and sit on it.

i put the shorts and t shirt on that he gave me i opened the door and looked in the hallway. Wow this guy has a huge damn house. I walk downstaries and see jason cooking. i take my seat in the kicten

"What time is it? i said

"Its almost 10 " he replied and put a plate in front of me that had pancakes on it with a side of bacon.

he takes a seat in front of me. "So my rules One Do NOT go in the attic , Two. whatever i say goes. Three do not go in my room for anything. Four you are not aloud to leave this house at all you are stuck here until i say so. Five That room you were in Is your room do not go in any other rooms and last Six DONT try to escape if you try and i catch you , there will be consequences that you will not like. Okay? Thats my rules. I dont want to take care of you. But its my job and i have to until told otherwise. If you break any of these rules there will also be consequences. Got it?" he says

Wow he has alot of rules.. I nodded in understanding. I push my plate away after finishing. He takes it and puts it in the sink.

' So why cant you tell me who your protecting me from? i asked.

"I dont kno and nor do i care. Im just doing my job my boss told me to and i am." he said.

Lexi - " Well where are we?'

Jason - " You dont need to know. Wy so many questions?'

Lexi - "Well lets see a strange guy comes and kidnapps me at almost midnight and brings be to a house in the middle of no where? Why am i asking questions? I dont know you tell me" i crossed my arms.

Jason - " Damn it lexi!i said it was my idea! it was duty to protect you, and thats what i have to do .Now will you just shut up and listen? My friends that work with me are gonna be over in a are not aloud to come downstaries , Understand?"

Lexi "Whatever" i said and stood up and walked upstaries

I walked into my room and sat on the bed. This cant be happening. I am stuck in a house with a guy i have no clue who he is. and i have no clue how long im gonna be here could be weeks to months.i was thrown out of my thoughts when jason walked in.

Jason - " My friends are here. Stay up here. i mean it Lexi"

Lexi - "Whatever jason , Can i takea shower?"

Jason - " Yeah whatever, Towels are in the bathroom, clean up when your done" he said and closed my door and he was gone.

i walked into the bathroom and put a towel on the sink and i took my shrt off and looked at my flat stomach. i really need to eat more..i took of the rest of my clothing off i walked over to the shower and put the water on warm. i stepped in the tub and closed the shower curtain and took a nice hot shower.

When i was done i put some sweats on and a tank top, i didnt know what to do wth the towels and stuff..so i gathered them up and i opened my door. I know im not allowed to the leave the room.. but ya know it happens..

i walked down the steps slowly..i saw jason with his friends..

Jason - "I thought i told you to stay upstraies !" he yelled and stood up.

Lexi - "Im sor- Alex?"

_**what the hell is alex doing here..?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lexi**_** POV**

Why is alex here? Is he part of jasons job? What is jasons job?

"What the hell are you doing here" I shouted.

"You guys know each other?' Jason asked.

"Yes , we were dat-" alex said nd i cut him off

"Until lhe cheated on me!" i said , Alex walks over to me. " Look.. I work with jason. We-"

"Alex! Dude we cant tell her what we do! Are you crazy?"- Jason said cutting him off. Im so confused what the hell is going on.

'Why are you guys here? Togther? I want to know and i wanna know now" I said in a demanding voice. Im getting pissed off.

" We are talking about work. No go back upstaries lexi! Now!" Jason screamed at me. i jumped.

I crossed my arms to let them know i wasnt moving. 'Okay have it your way" Jason said and he walked up to me and threw me over his shoulders. I tried getting off him but hes too strong so i gave up. he walked back to my room and threw me on the bed

"I told you to stay upstrairs! damn it!" He said hitting the wall.

"Why jason?! You kidnapped me! What the hell do you even do! what is yalls job! I wanna know! Now! Whats so impordant that you can tell me what you do!?" I screamed standing up.

"I kill people lexi! Im a crimianl ! Im in a gang! Me alex and that other guy! Theres 6 other people and our leader marcos! We kill people lexi we hurt people ! Marcos told me to protect you! Thats all you need to know! Now shut up and stay here! If you come down there will be problems!" He shouted and stormed out of my room slaming the door.

He's a killer...A crimianl.. He hurts people.. his whole gang does..Is he protecting me from his people... or am i **_next_** ? Im in a house with killers..I have to find a way to get out of here..I ran to the window..Its bolted that doesnt mean it cant break..I looked around the room "Damn it!' i said. I went to the bed and got the lap i went back to the window and i through the lap at the window..It broke..Yes! I heard a alarm go off..Oh fuck..! I went through the winodw it snot that far down.. I let go and i landed on the ground..I stood up and i ran as fast as i can away from the house.

_**Jasons POV**_

I was talking to alex and ryan when i heard the alarm go off. Damn it lexi!. Me and the guys ran up to lexis room and say she wasnt there. I noticed the window was broke.

"Fuck! shes gone! Find her! Go!' i yelled at them and they rushed outside. Why did i send them?! Ill find her myself..I ran downstaries and i got in my car and took off. Lexi your in deep trouble . here i **_come._**

_**Lexi POV**_

Im about 2 miles away from jasons house. and im still around nothing but woods..woods and more woods! Huh.

I ran a little futher and i tripped on a stick."Oww my knee" i whinched in pain. i looked at my knee it was bleeding. Great. I stood up slowly and started walking..I found a road. "Yes thank you!" I came onto the road and started walking. I have to find a gas station with a phone or something. Anything with a phone. My knee is killing me..I turned around when i heard a car. Thank god! i held my hand out for it too stop once it did the person got out..Jason.. fuck! 'oh now' i said and i tried running but he grabbed me by my arm.

"Found you sweetcheeks nice try" he said then picked me up and put me in the back seat locking both doors. he got in the drivers seat. " I told you not to run lexi!' he screamed at me and he started his car and drove back to his housei was so close to freedom..So close.

when we arrived at his house i didnt notice how big his house is til now but i didnt even care at this point. he unlockedmy door and tried getting me out. "Dont you dare touch me"I said i pushed him aside and walked past him and ran inside the house til i got to my room closed the door I slid down it and started crying 'Why me? I cant do this.." i said to myself. i stood up and sat on my bed. i hid my face in the pillow.

The door flew open. "Lexi Sit up" I sat up and looked at him...Guess its punishmeant time..

"Well.. You broke my rule cupcake and now i have to punish you. I told you this wasnt my idea. I dont want to punish you buttt my boss said to punish you not hurt or kill you so its time " he sat beside me and touched my back i pulled away.

"Dont touch me..I cant stand you! i wanan go home i dont want to be here with you!' I said.

'Cupcake I cant stand you either. I want you to go home also but Ya cant until my boss suck it up darling! now your punishmeant , lay on my la. If your gonna act like a kid im gonna treat you like won."he said. Is he seriouly going to whimp me? Ha funny.

'Hell no I am No-" he cut me off by laying my stomach on his legs.

"Next time youll thank twice before escaping" he said then he took his hand and slapped my ass. I whinced in pain. "Jason stop" i said then he slapped my ass again. "please.." i was crying again by this time. "One more time cupcake" he said then slapped my ass harder then the rest. "Ow!" i screamed. He got me off him and put me back on the bed,i layed my head down on the pillow while crying.

"Dont cry its over. Next time itll be worse like i said before i dont want you here either, im just doing what my boss said now let me see your knee." he said and turned me over where i was facing him. He got a cloth and wiped the blood off my knee and rapped it in badage.

" As i said i dont want you here but i cant help it so Put your pjs on and get to bed cupcake" he said and walked out.

i walked over to my so called dresser and put pjs on and i laid on the bed crying myself to sleep

I cant beleive he did that..Iguess im stuck here.. I dont want this to happen again..Im going to follow his rules.. i dont know how much lomger i can do this but i know one thing..

_**I hate Jason McCann.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lexi POV_**

I woke up but it doesnt even feel like ive been sleeping that long. I sat up and looked at the clock. Its only 3:15am I groan and put the pillow over my head then i have to pee "Really?" I said to myself. I stood up and walked out of my door across the hall to the bathroom when i heard a noise from Jasons room, I didnt want to look in there Ive never seen his room. What if its filled with guns , knifes or something? I walked slowly to his room and put my ear to the door. I heard little sobs coming from inside.? Is he crying? I put my hand on the nob and i twisted it slowly opening the door. It was dark i couldnt see a thing but i still heard cries. i turned the light on and i saw jason sitting on his bed crying? Is jason...crying?

"Jason" i said softly. then he turned around his eyes werered and puffy like he had been crying for hours..

"Lexi what the hell are you doing in here? Go away' he said in a quite voice. turning away and facing the wall. I dont know what to do? Whats even wrong with him..?

I walk over to his bed and sit in the middle of the bed.

"Jason whats wrong" I said putting my hand on his back.

"Damn it lexi get out! NOW!" he screamed at me. i ran out of his room back into mine slamming the door. What was that all about..Why was he crying? Whatever then. I went back to my bed and slowly fell back asleep.

I woke up once again. ilooked at the clock and its 9:30. I sat upand ran my hands through my hair. I miss waking up in my own room...but thats gone..im stuck here...I took the covers off and stood up. i walked out of my room and into the hallway i past jasons room and was about to go in but i didnt..I sighed and walked past and went into the bathroom and shut the door. I looked at myself, I look rough..My hair is messy. I have bags under my eyes. My life cant get any worse. I stripped down and walked over to the shower and got in the water felt so good.I washed my hair and body then i turned around and let the water hit my face closing my eyes. then i turned the water off and opened the shower gabbed a towel rapping it around me and stepped out of the tub. I noticed...I forgot my clothes...Fuck..

I made sure my towel was on good. i took a deep breath then i opened the bathroom door.. i looked down the hall..Its clear and my bedroom door is open just how i left it.. I stepped out and started running for my room...But i bumed into jason coming from his room. his eyes clued on his phone he looked up at me.

"L-lexi" he said looking down at me seeing im in a towel.

"I-I forgot my clothes"i said holding my towel up.

"Well u-uhm.." he clears his thoart "Yo-you should go get dressed some friends are dow-"he was cut off by someone coming up staries he had black spiky hair and brown eyes. he was dressed in jeans and a black sweat shirt.

"Hey ja-"he said then looked at me and jason clears his throat.

"Who's this?" he says looking at me.

"Huh? This is lexi,the one marcos said to protectfrom that person" jason said looking at him.

"Dude! she's hot!" the guy says and looks me up and down. I turned my head as i blush.

"Dude! go back downstaries!" jason said laughing.

The guy left. "You need to get dressed now lexi" jason said and walked downstaries.I forgot i was still in my towel. I ran into my room and closed the door.

I let my hair down natural its wet and wavy. I put some shorts on with a sweat shirt. i put teh dirty clothes beside my bed and i walked out and wnt downstaries.

Jason stood up. "Lexi this is bryan the one that came upstaries and thats marcos..Our huh leader.."jason said.

" Well well well. Little lexi. I haven't seen you since you were little" marcos said.

he seen me when i was little? I dont remember him? what?...

"I dont know you..what are you talking about?..' i said to him.

"I was a friend of your fathers you were little." he said standing up and walking over to me.

"Okay..?" i said stepping back.

marcos grabbed my arm andstood behind me.

"we dont talk anymore and i think im gonna keep it that way!."he started touching my hair.

"Stop dont touch me.." I backed away from him. but he just grabbed me back.

"Marcos dont hurt her" jason said.

"Shutup jason!" Marcos said.

"Your little father did something." marcos said.

"Well whatever he did.. most likly he had a stop touching me"i said

" I will touch you how i want. i can do anything i want , i get away with anything killed people ive hurt them, ive robbed stores. bombed places, i can do anything i want , i will touch you anyway i like!" marcos said screaming the last part.

"I can do this" he started touching my thighs

"Marcos boss stop" bryan said finally standing up.

"bryan shut up" marocs said looking at him

"Or i can do this." macos said moving my hair and kissing my ear.

I've had enough.

"STOP TOUCHING ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I scaremed turning around.

"What in the hell did you just say to me!" Marcos said running over to me and slapped me right in face causing me to fall on the floor

'Marcos what the hell? why did you do that?' bryan said.

"She yelled at me i dont take shit from anyone." marcos said

"Bryan take her upstaries to my room." jason said. but bryan just stood there. "NOW!" Jason yelled at bryan.

He carried me bridal style upstairs into jasons room.

_**Jason's POV**_

"Marcos.. why in the hell did you slap her? " I said

"She yelled at me! i dont take shit jason! You dont either! i taught you like that. Your my best man jason dont let me down. I said to protect her. You know from the other leader in the other gang. the bad ones jason! Do your job. As soon as that date comes. Shit is going to go down and her safety is in your hands when that day comes. There leader Sona has everything planned out jason! We have to be ready. When it happens her safety is in your hands! I have a meeting. I got you guys an island. so she ya know cant ran. The boat willbe ready to take you there in 20 minutes. Cloth her so she doesnt know where she is. I gotta care." He replied back and walked out.

I know whats gonna happen. But i dont know when. i dont want lexi here but her safety is in my hands. jason shut the fuck up and get over it.

I took a deep breath and walked upstaries to my room and saw lexi and bryan sitting on my bed

"Bryan marcos left, you should go too" i said.

"Jaso-"he said but i cut him off "BRYAN! GET OUT! NOW!"i said and he kissed lexi on the forehead and walked past me out of the room. I slammed the door causing lexi too look at me.

"Let me see your cheek cupcake" i said. i know i dont like lexi but i like calling her cupcake.

I sat down beside her and she looked at me. I took her and off her face and put my handon her cheek.

"Ow."she said and closed her eyes. "Sorry" i replied.

" You have a brusie. He shouldnt have hit you" i said and she looked down.

" have to go..Marcos got us an island we are going to be there for a while." i said and she nodded.

"i kinda have to put you asleep"i said.

"No please.." she said

"Lexi im sorry hes my boss.."i said and took a cloth and put it over her face until she was asleep i grabbed my phone and put it in my back pocket. I picked her up and i went downstaires i grabbed the car keys and walked out i didnt even think about locking the door no one isnt around here for hours.

i put her in the back seat and got in the drivers seat and drove to the ocean.

I called bryan to come and take my car back to my house.I got outand saw there was a boat waiting to take us to the island. i opned the door and picked up lexi. and i walked to the dock , i stepped on the boat and laid her on the long seat and i started the boat and sailed away to the island.

**_Lexi's POV_**

I woke up in a different room. My cheek still hurts like crazy. i sat up and rubbed it. "Ow" i said.

"Good your awake!" jason said when The bathroom door swang open.

i jumped and put my hand over my heart and jason laughed.

"that was not funny! you scared the hell outta me!" i said and he sits beside me.

"sorry" he says.

"Jason..Can i ask you a question?" i said softly

he looked at me and nodded his head.. I want to ask but i dont want to get yelled out..

"Why am i here..? i know your protecting me.. but from what..and why.." i asked and looked at him

'Lexi.. i dont like you.. i dont even want you here and you dont want to either..Ill tell you the story of my life and our all this got started." he said

i nodded and waited for him to begin.

**_( impordant * read what im about to type! its long but its impordant for later on)_**

" when i was 2..My dad was murdered by a guy never saw his face..he killed my father right in front of me.. My mom lives in new jersey so i never see her.. so i stayed with my uncle til i was 9 ..That same guy in black killed him in front of me..So i then stayed with my anut til i was 16 the same thing happen. one by one with all my family lexi. My moms all i have left. At 16 i got fed up with everything. so i found my own place which was the one we were just at. I worked as a police i just had turned 17 i came home and found my a note in the kicthen it said

**_Dear , Jason_**

**_How did you like me killing your family? _**

**_My names Mark, Lucky you've never seen my face. I'm part of a gang jason. A very bad gang. My leader sona asked me to kill everyone of your family. your 17 , im writing you this to warn you jason. Everthing is gonna go down jason. These guys have been talking about a girl name lexi? There planning to hurt her, Anyway. be ready jason. shit is going to go down in a few years jason i dont know when. but Prepare yourself. Get a gang. A strong one. jason, and sorry about your family. ill see you sooner then you think.._**

**_Good luck jason_**

so i started my own gang finding boy by boy to help prepare.. tili found Marcos.. he refused to help me unless hes our leader.. i said yes and thats how our gang started lexi. He have to do everthing marcos says or he will expose us to everyone and we will all go to jail. so we have to listen to him and were still preparing for a letter that says when this shit is going down i dont know when or how but its going to get ugly. so we prepare for it and we kill anyone who gets in our way. Now thats that" he said

i cant beleive that...

"Okay..now what about me who and why am i here.." i said he breathed hard

" Im getting to that' he said.

i nodded and waited.

" Lexi..My boss marcos said for me to protect you from there leader sona..He wants to ruin me..Lexi..You have another sister named ashley..before you were born..Im 18.. one year before you were born i went out on a date with her. When i brought her home she tried to kill me..So i shot her.. your father came out and blamed everything on me..Sona is someone you know..He is not who you think he is.." he said.

what..hes someone i know..

"Who is he jason..who is sona?' i said looking at him.

"Your so called _**Father**__"_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lexi's POV**_

"What..my..what! you said i had a sister and my dad saw you..what are you talking about?' i said standing up.

"Lexi. That night when your father came out..Thats his daughter..hes trying to get even. so he started this other gang.. He is the other gangs leader sona..and he wants to get revenage for me killing his daughter. he never told you that you had another sister?

"No he didnt..I never ever knew i had a second sister..so let me get this straight..You. Jason. went out with my sister. she tried killing you. and you shot her. my.. our dad came out and blamed everything on you so our dad wants revenge so he made a gang..to get revenge on you. and one of his sonas embers wrote you a note.. so you started all this gang..for a fight thats gonna go down in a few months..but you dont know when or how?" i said looking at him.

"Thats correct. Me and my members got caught up..and we kill anyone who gets in our way..And why im protecting you from your own father is because he is the bad gangs leader and marcos doesnt want anything to happen to you..your father is evil lexi..He wants to kill you , he told marcos the night of the party you went too that he wanted to kill you.. for what i dont know. he didnt tell him so that night marcos called me and told me to take you so here we are. and thats the story." he said

Wow..i never ever..wanted my life to be like this..my mom..and little sister there at my house with my dad..

'Okay..That explains pretty much everything.." I said sitting back down.

"Yeah it does. I am a mean person. but since marcos said not to hurt you or anything its your lucky day cupcake. because i have to be nice to you. Just dont piss me off and we wont have problems,we will get along just fine" he said looking at me

"Okay jason. I dont like you. nor will i ever want to stay here with you. and its not my lucky day because im stuck on this fucking island with the criminal jason McCann! for god knows how long! while my family is stuck with my dad who is the leader of a freaking gang who is called sona! so looks like were on the same page!" i said crossing my arms.

"If anyone else said that to me they'd be punched and on the floor but i cant hurt you so shut up and go to sleep. okay lexi. Goodnight' he said and walked out.

Huhh. I cant stand him..I hate my life.

i stood up and walked over to my new dresser and took out some Pj shorts and a crop top, i changed into that and its already 11:45.. today has gone by so fast.. i pulled my long hair up into a high pony tail and laid on my bed. i turned the TV on and i turned the channel onto The Vampire my favorite show but i get pissed that elena is complled to forget about damon..They belong togther. and plus..Damon i hot.(; It was about 12:23 when the episode went off. So i decided to turn the TV off and laid down and pulled the cover over me and closed my eyes and went to sleep

**_"Dad im home!" i said walking through the door_**

**_i didnt get a reply..?"Dad?" i said walking into the livingroom. no reply?_**

**_"Dad! mom!" i screamed going into the kicten._**

**_I gasped.. "Dad what are you doing?" i sadi looking at my dad holding a gun to my moms head and saw my sister and uncle tied up on the floor.._**

**_"DAD!STOP!" i said walking to him_**

**_"DONT COME ANY CLOSER OR I WILL PULL THE TRIGGER!" he yelled and i stopped walking.._**

**_"Why! why are you doing this! what the hell is going on!" i yelled_**

**_"WHY DONT YOU ASK A SON OF A BITCH NAMED JASON MCCANN! HE KILLED YOUR SISTER! YOU NEVER KNEW HER LEXI! HE KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled back_**

**_"WHY ARE YOU TAKING IT OUT ON YOUR FAMILY! WHY IF HES THE ONE THAT DID IT!" I yelled_**

**_"Because lexi . i need everyone out of my life! i want to live on my fucking own! i have to get revenge on him and no one is gonna stop me!" he pulled the trigger._**

**_"MOM!" I yelled and ran over to her.._**

**_"YOU SON OF A BITCH..you killed your wife..My mom.." i cried._**

**_He put the gunn to my head._**

**_"Bye bye lexi.!" he said and i heard a gun shot._**

I sat up screaming.

"huh..oh my god.." i said closing my eyes.

The door flew open.

'Lexi whats wrong!? what happpen!" he said looking at me.

"I h- i had a nightmare about my dad..its okay go back to sleep" i said and laid back down and sobbed quitely. i felt the bed sink in behind me i turned over and i saw jason.

"Im fine.." i said

"Lexi..life is messed up you have to keep your head held high.." he said looking down at me.

did i mention he's shirtless..Oh my god..Shut up lexi!

"I know im sorry.." i said

"Everything will get better..soon youll be able to go back to high school lexi.. and all this will be over.. " he said running his hands through my hair. I sat up and looked at him.

' Thanks for telling me that.." i said

"Your welcome lexi.. Look your dad isnt worth crying over. he chose them himself.. no one told him to want to kill you or start this gang.. its his fault. everything will be okay lexi.." he whispered rubbing my back.

" i should get some sleep" he said standing up.

i grabbed him by his hand " Please..stay with me..just tonight.." i said

"Okay." i said and i moved over and laid down.

he laid on the bed with his chest facing my back and scooted closer to me putting his chest aganist my back..he put his arm on my shoulder..

"Goodnight lexi.." he said

"Night jason." i said ,

i like this..oh my gosh did i just say that? i never saw jason shirtless..he has a 8 pack..there so hot. and his hair...what the hell am i saying?

_**Do I Like Jason?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lexi's _**POV**_

I opened my eyes and looked around , Jason isnt here anymore he's most likly downstaries. The only think running through my mind..Jason said that he went on a date with my sister before i was born? He's 18? How is that even...Possibly. Huh whatever. I uncovered myself and looked at the clock its 10:24am

I got up and walked downstaries.

i smelled food. Yum.

"H-hey." i said walking into the kitchen. he turned around and looked at me.

'Hey i didnt know you were up, I'm making eggs and toast , would you like some?' he said

I nodded and sat down on a stool. and he put a plate in front of me with eggs and toast

' So.. when d-do i get to go home..?' i asked looking at my plate

he cleared his throat 'Well.. once your father or sona whatever you wanna call him , makes his move and hes dead then you may leave and live a happy life with your mom and your sister and uncle." he said sitting next to me.

'your gonna kill my father?!" i yelled

'Lexi. we have too , hes bad. he is trying to kill me! and there is no telling what he will do to you.' he said looking at me.

'Fine whatever! i cant wait to just go home and go back to high school..oh and jason?' i said

' mm?' he said taking a bit of his eggs

' How is it possibly that you went on a date with my sister when i wasnt even born and your 18.?' i asked. he looked up and had nothing to say.

'well you see. i.. i uhm needa get changed. get dressed we are going out." he said and got up and walked upstaries.

well that was..yeah.. i finsished eating and i gathered mine and jasons plate and put it in the sink , i let the water fill up the sink and poured some soap in it and laid all of our dishes in the sink.

"you dont have to wash them. i got it" i turned around and saw jason. He was wearing skinny jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt.

i nodded slowly.

" called bryan to bring my car so when we get off the boat we can go to the mall" he said

" mall?' i asked. ' yeah? you need to have clothes , Dont you?" he said

"yeah i guess.. well im gonna go take a shower and get changed.." i said and walked up to my room and closes the door locking it.

i walked over to my bed and found a pair of pink shorts and a black tank top with some black converses.

"That'll have to do. when i get to the mall.. im making a run for it." i said to myself.. i stood up and walked into the bathroom. i stripped down into my bra and panties. I sighed and took them off and jumped into the shower. After i was done i stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. i opened the bathroom door and jason was sitting on my bed.

"how the hell did you get in here? i locked it" i said holding my towel up.

'Honey , Im jason McCann. I can do anything" He said looking at me.

"would you mind to keep your eyes and your body outside of my room. I need to change" i said walking to the bed.

"So change?" he replied

"Not while your here! get out" i said

He laughed and walked out closing the door

I took my towel off and put my clothes on alomg with my shoes , I decided to leave my hair like it is. wet and wavy.

i threw my old clothes to the side. and i walked downstries.

"Well im ready. Lets go before i change my mind and stay" i said walking past him walking out of the front door. I saw and boat and thinking thats what we are taking i walked on the boat and sat down on the seat where the wheel is.

"Your not driving" jason said from behind me

"Oh im driving." i said and grabbed the key from him. he just nodded confused.

i started the boat and began to drive to shore.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexi's _**POV**_

Once we arrived at shore i saw a black mustaine. I never seen his car before. I turned the boat off and put the tie on the dock so it wouldnt move.

"After you" i said turning toward jason but he wasnt there.

'Lexi?" i turned around and saw him at the hood of the car. What the fuck...? how? what?

"How di- but you we- nevermind" I said and stepped off the boat ontothe dock and got inside his car. He took his spot on the drivers side.

"Im trusting you lexi. im not gonna put you to sleep but if you do anything to run so help m-" he said but i cut him off "Im not. Just drive!" i yelled

He grabbed my face and made me look at him he had a angry look on his face "Dont ever yell at me..again. Understand? he said and i nodded slowly. "Your..hurting me.." i said affering to his hands on my cheeks. he took his hands off and started the car and drove. I touched my cheeks he has a very strong grip..Stronger then my uncle..and hes strong.. im suprised jason hasnt seen my brusis on my back or legs or the back of my neck. i mean he's seen me in a towel.. how could he not of noticed? I just want this over so i can go home..Its senior year.. i have my prom coming up and everything..and im gonna miss it just because of my father and all this stupid shit..

"Lexi!" jason sceamed.

"Stop yelling!" i touched my heart. "Ive been calling your name and you didnt answer" he replied stopping at a red light.

"Sorry i was thinking.." i said looking out the window, he started driving again.

"About?" he asked

"Just about how im gonna miss prom and grauduation." i said

"Lexi im sorry but i dont control when you leave alright? what ever marcos said i have to do. whenever this is over you can leave and go on with your life but for now your here Okay? suck it up" he smirked

"Thanks thats so supportive" i mummled

"What did you just say?' he asked turning into the mall parking lot.

" Nothing' i said quickly. once he parked the car i opened the door when jason grabbed my arm.

"Wait" he said i looked at him confused. He then put this metal thing on my wrist and stapped it shut.

"Whats this?' i asked "If you try to run this will help me find you. and dont try taking it off because im the only one that has a key" he said

is he really doing this? A tracking device?! " fine whatever" i said back calmy i then stepped out and shut the door i started walking and jason stopped me.

i stood still and crossed my arms. he walked with me inside and up to a counter in the first store that we went too.

"excuse me can i speck to the mangar of this fine mall please?' he said nicely and looked in her eyes ? I wanted to laugh but i didnt.

"sure ill get the manager for you" she said not smiling just looking into her eyes. she walked off.

"What was that?" i asked and he turned and looked at me. "i have no clue what your talking about" he said. i just ignored him when the manager came in

"You wanted to see me?" she asked

"Yes i did" jason said

"well what can i help you with?" she smiled

Jason looked into her eyes "Well you see. me and my friend here want to shop alone you are going clear the mall out and your not gonna call the cops. Understand?" he said and she nodded and walked over to the intercom

"Attention please the mall is now closed please vacate the mall thank you for your time" she said

"uh jason? How come they listened to you? every word?" i asked walking in front of him.

"They just listend. now lets shop" he said. about 20 minutes later the mall was clear no one in sight.

"Okay" i said slowly and confusing.

I walked over to JC penny and jason followed me. I groaned and walked over to the jeans

"Are you really just a size 3?" he asked looking at the size of my jeans.

I nodded. "Wow your small" he said giving me my jeans back. " Uhh thanks i guess.." i said.

"Jason i dont have any money.." i said and he looked at me.

'I do" he said and pulled out a few hundred dollars.

"Woah..Where did you get all that?" I asked

"I saved up these few years for emergys and seeming you have no clothes , this is" he replied.

I nodded and picked out about 15 outfits and went to the laid money on the counter."Lets go." he said and grabbed a few bags and he put my clothes in them.

"Well now what?" i said

"Now we go pick out you some dresses because were going out to my friends very own club tonight." he said looking at me.

"Okay" i said. I really hate wearing dressed..but i guess i have to i dont want to get hit..

we walked over to dresses 101. I went over to the dresses and i found a dress about above the knee length it was balck and strapless with a little sparkles..but it was a tight dress..

"I like this" i said and held it up. Jason looked at me."If thats what you want. Im just here to get you stuff" he said

we walked over to the shoe section and i got 2 pair of converses and a pair of black 5 inch heels with sparkles also. We walked to the chasier and he laid money down like the last store he put my dress and shoes in a bag.

"Need help carrying them?' i asked

he shook his head. "Okay your lost" i said and i walked over to Victoria secrect. I started to walk in and i turned to jason who was also following me.

"Huh your not coming in here" i said

"Why not?' he said

"because this a bra and underwear store duhh" i said looking at him.

"Lexi. its not like ive never seen bra and underwear before. Im not a seen everything." he said. Hes not a virgin? well..I am. im waiting..I dont think im ready.. "Fine whatever" i said and walked inside. i walked over to the bra area and started looking for my style and size. I looked over at jason who was holding up a black lace bra. " Ohh. Put this in the yes pile" he said looking at it. i walked over to him and looked at the size.

"Well its my size.." i grabbed it and he smiled "Oh shush its just a bra" i said

" A bra that looks sexy" he said and laughs

"Whatever" i said and walked back over and picked out 7 more pairs of bra and panites. he paid for them.

"Uh..Can i go to the bathroom its right across from here?" i asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure Ill be here. admiring these clothes" he said i just rolled my eyes and walked across the hall and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror "This is it..You can have this over right now.." i said to myself i took a deep breath and walked over to the door and peaked my head out i saw jason looking at a book not watching anything. I opened the door slowly. Once it was open enough for me to slide i did and i started running.

_**Jasons POV**_

I was reading a book and i heard a door slam. I put the book down and i looked in the hall of the mall. Lexi...

"Lexi" i yelled and walked over to the girls bathroom. i walked inside and she wasnt there.

"Damn it!" i yelled and punched the stall.

i took out my phone and started tracking her. she was in the parking lot.

"Fuck" i said i ran back into the store and picked up her bags of clothes and i ran down the hall and into the elevtor. I stepped inside and pressed first floor. The door closed and started moving.

"Come on come on!" i said and kicked the door and then it opened i ran out and into the parking lot. then i saw her. Lexi was try to bust my window. Ohh this girl.

**_Lexi's POV * 5 minute earlier*_**

I ran into the parking lot and i saw Jasons car , i ran straight to it and i tried unlocking the door but it wouldnt open. I tried busting the window but it wouldnt work. "Open up!" i hit the window again but harder then i felt a pair of arms around my wasit.

"No! let me go! im sorry!" i yelled and i got out of his grib and i turned around he look pissed off..

"Jason im sorry! I just wanna go home!" I cried.

Next thing i know i was grabbed by the arm and pushed into the car.

"I told you lexi! you cant run! i will find you every time! Sorry but your not getting away with this! Get in the damn car now!" he screamed unlocking the doors and i listened. He walked got my clothes and he put them in the back. i buckled up and wiped my tears. Jason got in slamming his door. I jumped. He started the car and started driving. I am not looking forward to when we get home...

About 30 minutes later we arrived at the beach the boat still like we left it. i stepped out of the car and stood there. "What are you gonna do to me?" i asked looking at ground he walked over to me.

"I dont know yet.i told you not to run and you didnt listen so i dont know lexi" he said getting my bags out of the back. he got onto the boat and i followed him. i walked over and sat on the long seat and Jason laid my bags on the seat and walked over and sat in the seat where the wheel is. he started the boat and we drove back to the island.

_**I dont want to know what he's gonna do to me when we get there..**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Lexi's POV_**

_Once the boat stopped at the island i stood there and looked at Jason._

_"What are you gonna do to me?" i said looking down_

_"You'll see once we get inside" he said and turned off the boat. "After you" he said. i stood up and walked off the boat to the front door. "Go inside and wait for me in your room" he said and i listend. I walked inside and i ran up to my room. i laid on my bed and started crying..I should've never tried to leave again.. Why was i so stupid!_

_I heard my door open. I sat up and hugged my knees " Why did you run?" Jason asked shutting my door_

_"I dont know okay? I just wanna go home. i dont wanna be here. i miss my mom i miss my sister. i miss my friends i miss high school i just want to go home" i said not looking at him_

_" i said once your father is dead you can leave and never look back. but until then your stuck here" he said and i nodded_

_"Now i hate this but i have to punish you lexi" he said and got a belt._

_My eyes turned wide open. "No please! please ill do anything!" i said scooting back_

_"You said that last time , Next time its gonna hurt worse." he said and sat on the bed. "Now come here"he said_

_I slowly made my way to him. "Stand up in front of me" he said i did as i was told._

_he then hit my legs with the belt twice. i fell in the floor whining in pain. "oww!" i screamed and crying at the same time. i put my hands on my face._

_"Lexi i dont make the rules! marcos does! do you think i wanna see you like this!? No i dont! its not my rules there his!" he said and walked out. i stayed on the floor and looked at my legs. i had 2 marks on them. they were already swelling. Oh my god.."Oww.." i said when i stood up and sat on my bed. _

_"Lexi get ready remember were going to a club!" jason yelled from downstaris. I know one thing.. I am never trying to leave again.._

_I stood up and walked over to my new clothes i got out my black tight dress with my heels and walked into thebathroom closing the door. i laid the shoes and dress on the sink. I took shirt off. I still saw the marks from my uncle..I took off my old bra and put the new black lace one on. i went out of the bathroom and walked over the bags trying to find the matching panites._

_"Lex-" jason said walking in._

_"Dont you knock!"i said turning the other way so he cant see me in my bra._

_"Im so-" he stopped talking i felt a pair of cold hands on my shoulders and my hair beng moved to my neck. he started touching the back of my neck_

_"What happen?" he said i could feel him touching the brusis from my unlce. He turned me around and looked down he saw the marks on my flat stomach. "Lexi what happen?" he said a bit louder._

_"No-nothing" I said and i ran back into the bathroom locking the saw them..what do i do now?! Oh my god.._

_"Lexi open the door now" i heard jason say from the other side of the door. i stood againist it so he couldnt get in. but somehow he did and he closed the door behind him._

_"What happen lexi' he said_

_"My..unlce h-he abuses me.." i said looking at him_

_" he abuses you!" he said. i nodded._

_"Once this is over you have to go to social servies!" he said_

_"No! I cant! he said if i told he would find me and kill me! i cant i cant!" i said crying._

_"Lexi its okay" he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me._

_he pulled away and wiped my tears off my face. I stared into his eyes. there..beautiful.._

_"I sh-should dressed " i said _

_"Oh right" he said and laughed he walked out shuting the door. i sighed and turned back around. i took off my panites and put my new ones on that matches my bra. i slipped my black dress on. its tight and it comes a little above my knees. I put my sparkly black heels on after that i applied some makeup jason got me. I pulled my hair into a neat hgh pony tail and put 2 braclets on i looked at myself then walked out of the bathroom back into my bedroom. i went downstaris to see if jason was in there. he wasnt_

_"Le-" he said and stopped when i turned around._

_"Wow..You look amazing." he said. he was wearing skinny jeans with a black tanktop and a jacket and a hat._

_I smiled "Thanks" I said looking down._

_"Ready?' he asked. I nodded and walked outside to the boat. he followed me and he sat down and started the boat and he started driving until we reached shore._

_There was a car i havent seen along with a guy ive also never seen. "Who's That?"i asked_

_"That is danny he is part of our gang " He said stopping the boat and turning it off._

_"After you" He said. i walked off the boat and up to the car. _

_"Well hello" The guy danny said. I smiled and said Hi._

_He walked over to the car and opened the back door for me. "There you go beautiful" he said i smiled again._

_"Danny calm down she's not here for fun get in the car" he said to danny. Jason walked over to the car and inside. i got in the back and danny closed my door._

_Once we arrived at the club i stepped out._

_"Do you drink?" danny asked._

_I nodded " Yes i do why?" i asked._

_"Let me buy you a drink" he said and held his hand out. I took it and he guided me inside. We walked over to the bar tender and danny pulled out a stool for me "Thank you" i said and he nodded._

_he looked at the bar tender "Can we get 2 shots " he said _

_"Can i see some ID?' the bartender asked._

_Danny looked striaght into his eyes "Your going to give us 2 mixed drinks without any ID" Danny said_

_"2 Mixed drinks coming up" the bartender said._

_"How did you do that?'" i said looking at him._

_"Do what?" he asked_

_"That thing that Jason does. He looks into someones eyes and they listen?" i said_

_"Jason hasnt told you?" He said_

_"Told me what?" i asked as the bar tender sat our 2 shoots down._

_"Well well well. How about we dance?" I turned around and saw jason._

_"Yes lets" Danny said and took my hand and walked me to the dance floor._

_He turned my back against him and he ran his fingers on my hips and grabbed them,i smiled and started moving my hips back and forth to the beat of the music. a guy came buy and held our 2 shots and we took them. i threw my head back and drank it giving the shot glass back to the guy. just like danny did. i tunred to face him. Danny grabbed my waist and took my hand in his and twisted me under his arm and then out. next thing i know i was up aganist someone else. I looked up and saw jason. My body pressed aganist his._

_"Well hello looks like when he twisted you. you let go and ended up here" he said taking my hand._

_"Well im gonna go back " i started walking but he still wouldnt let go of my hand so it pulled me back to him._

_"Dance with me" he said and put his hand on my waist_

_"Fine one dance" i said looking at him. he smiled_

_He turned me around so my back was against his chest. i started movng my hips to the beat and he ran his hands up and down my sides until i was facing him again. this time our faces were close. he looked into my eyes and i looked into his he licked his lips abd bit his lower lip gently..i want to kiss him so bad! he stared at me and started leaning in. Our lips so close to touching._

_"hey jason wanna shot?" i heard danny say. I looked away fast and cleared my throat._

_"Uh im gonna go get a drink.." I said and walked over to the bar._

_"I need another shot please" He nodded and gave me one._

_"Exsuse me?" i heard someone say. i turned around and saw a girl._

_"Yes?" i said looking at her. " Im very lonley , May i sit with you?" she asked_

_"Of course" i smiled and she smiled back and sat next to me and she got her a shot also_

_"So how old are you?' She asked after taking her shot._

_"Im18, You?" I asked_

_" 37" she said _

_"Who did you come here with?" I asked _

_"My friends ryan and emily. What about you?'" she asked_

_"Jason" I said she looked at me._

_"Jason, Has in Jason McCann?" She asked i looked at her.._

_"Yes why?" I asked_

_" I know him. we use to hang the time" she said_

_"How? He's 18? Your 37?' i asked_

_"Long story" She replied._

_"And when was this?" i asked_

_"About " She said thinking._

_"20 Years ago" She said._

_"What!? 20 years?" i said_

_She nodded. "Didnt jason tell you?" she said _

_"Tell me what? Everyone is telling me stuff sbout him that doesnt make sense?" i said _

_"Oh lord.. well look at the time imust go" she said._

_I turned around and looked at jason " But ja-"i turned around and she was gone. i looked around but she was no where in sight. Okay.. this is getting werid.. he hung out with people 25 years ago.. hes 18. he says something people lisents . hes cold all the time. strong. fast._

_"Lexi" I heard someone say i turned around and saw jason._

_"Come on its time to go" he said i nodded and stood up._

_Me him and Danny went back to car._

_once we arrived at the shore danny opened my door and kissed my cheek and said bye. i smiled and me and jason walked onto the boat. i sat down on a seat thinking about what happen at the club..jason started the boat and we started heading back to the island._

_Once we did we both got off and walked up to his front door._

_"Are you okay? you havent said a word all the way here?" he asked looking at me and opening the front door._

_"Whats going on i met a girl on the club and she said 25 years ago you guys use to hang. Your strong. Your cold and yoru fast and you make people do whatever you want them too." i said after he closed the door._

_he stared at me " What are you talking about?" he said_

_"Answer the question!" i said _

_"I dont kn-" he said but i cut him off._

_"STOP! just stop! What is going on! tell me now! and i mean n-" i said but he cut me off_

"Im a _**Vampire**__!_" he yelled


End file.
